


Something New

by King Baka (kingbaka22)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M, Hentai, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingbaka22/pseuds/King%20Baka
Summary: Inuyasha decides to try something new in the bedroom.  A post-manga Inu/Kag PWP.





	Something New

Inuyasha shook his head.  This was stupid.  Turning, he bent to pick up the hadagi and suikan he had discarded so confidently on the floor mere moments earlier.  He froze with his hand hovering in mid-air, reconsidering his reconsideration, which was already a reconsideration of yet another reconsideration, all circling together with dizzying intensity.  His mind was going to turn to mush by the time the day was over.  He sighed, growling in frustration as he let his head fall back to gaze at the ceiling.  If only the answers he sought were etched in the wood.  As usual, his anxiety centered around a young woman—former shard-hunting schoolgirl, current miko in training, and now his wife. 

 

It had been six months since their wedding.  That time had been, beyond any conceivable doubt, the happiest six months of his life.  It was not a close contest.  It was indescribable, the warmth inspired by the knowledge that he had someone to come home to.  Someone who loved him, who missed him while he was gone.  Someone who would ask him about his day, and even more amazingly, someone who he actually liked to talk to!  She made him whole, filled a void which he hadn’t fully understood until somewhere around the middle of her three-year absence.  She fit into his life so perfectly, as though they had been born to complete each other.  Even after six months he was still getting used to it, the quiet contentment, the feeling that all was right with the world.  It was a wonder he didn’t deserve, but would cherish until the day he died. 

 

And then there was the sex.  A silly smile quirked his lips.  Kagome had taught him that sex was only one aspect of the intimacy which a couple could share, but he had to admit, there was nothing quite like it.  He never felt so close to her as when he was inside of her, staring into her eyes as they made love.  It never failed to strike him as miraculous.  And yet…

 

He grimaced.  He hated feeling like a novice at anything, whether it was wielding a sword in battle or…well, wielding one in the bedroom.  Of course, there was a lot more to lovemaking than that, he had been somewhat surprised to learn.  He hadn’t realized how much of a carnal greenhorn he was until that awkward first night.  Kagome wasn’t much better off.  There had been a lot of mutual exploration and education in the evenings since.  Giving a woman pleasure didn’t come easy to him, clumsy oaf that he was, but Kagome’s patience and understanding never wavered.  It didn’t help that he spent many nights out on the job with Miroku, instead of at home with his wife.  But eventually he’d learned a few things that she liked, and felt more and more confident between the sheets.  They had both grown as lovers over time, and he was sure they would continue to do so.  And yet…

 

He shook his head.  Here he was, the luckiest damn hanyou who ever lived, and he was pondering whether sex with his beautiful wife was good enough?  Never mind looking a gift horse in the mouth; this was stabbing the gift horse, burying it and dancing on its grave.  Still, he couldn’t bury the persistent observation that he and Kagome had settled into a routine in the bedroom.  Routines were comfortable and stable, but he didn’t imagine that lovemaking was supposed to be described by those two adjectives.  Wasn’t lovemaking supposed to be spectacular, passionate?  There was passion between them, to be sure, but he couldn’t help feeling that perhaps both of them were looking for something new.  Something…outside of their comfort zones.  He had also noticed that he sometimes found himself holding back, as his blood started to rush a little too swiftly through his veins, bringing his baser desires closer to the surface.  He had always known that he was a hunter at heart; it was the nature of his inu-youkai half.  He accepted it, because it was the thrill of the stalk, of the chase which beckoned him, rather than the kill.  That same nature manifested itself in the bedroom as well, as an urge to let go of his inhibitions, to dominate, to drive his mate mad with passion. 

 

Today he had finally worked up the courage do it, or at the very least to experiment a little and see how she reacted.  But that courage was fragile, hence his multiple reconsiderations.  What if in trying something new he ruined what they already had?  What if instead of sexy or arousing, he came off as creepy and weird?  Or what if his clumsiness made an unfortunate appearance and he made a complete fool of himself?  It was not as though _that_ had never happened before…

 

The sound of soft footfalls on the grass outside alerted him to her approach.  Shit!  Why didn’t he sense her sooner?  She was practically here!  He had two choices.  He could throw on his robes and try to act casual about the fact that the ties weren’t fastened, inevitably making a complete fool of himself—exactly the thing he was trying to avoid.  Or he could grow a pair of balls and go through with his plan.  Still paralyzed with indecision, his inability to make a choice decided for him.  Suddenly there was no time to do anything other than turn to face the doorway.  He just hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt.  The first few seconds of her reaction would tell him _a lot_ about how the rest of this evening was going to go… 

 

She swung aside the mat hanging over the door and entered, clad in her usual miko robes.  She didn’t look up immediately, but he could see her smile as she removed her sandals, obviously sensing his presence but unaware of the current state of his being.  She opened her mouth to speak as she straightened her back and stepped toward him, but whatever greeting she had planned died on her lips as she laid eyes on him.  She jumped a little, her lids raising practically into her forehead, then lowering just as quickly.  Her gaze roamed his form, greedily drinking in the sight of him, her jaw dropping open slightly. 

 

Inuyasha knew he had a nice body.  Topless, with his hakama loosened and slung sinfully low on his hips, he imagined he cut quite an attractive figure.  He also knew that most women in this situation would ignore said figure in favor of staring at his ears, his claws, or one of the other features which marked him as not human.  The fact that Kagome did nothing of the sort, and instead continued to ogle his exposed torso without even realizing she was doing so, reaffirmed what he already knew about her.  She did not automatically focus on his inhuman features, and even if she did, she was not repulsed by them.  Instead, her subconscious mind seemed utterly engrossed in appreciating his lean, muscular form by the light of day.  They always made love at night, so this was quite possibly the best view she had ever enjoyed.  And she was taking full advantage of the opportunity. 

 

Gradually, an amorous grin worked its way across his lips.  Not a smirk; he wasn’t cocky over this—at least, not really—but he was ecstatic about her reaction.  Something stirred within him, causing a deep rumble to burgeon within his chest, vibrating through his entire body and sending sparks though his awakening nerves.  The sound finally snapped Kagome from her nudity-induced stupor.  Her cheeks pinked as she realized how long she’d been staring, but she met his ardent gaze head-on, apparently ready for whatever he had planned.  Now, he wasn’t sure exactly what that was, but he had some ideas.  In general, he had imagined starting slow and seeing where the evening led.  He didn’t think Kagome would mind, just as he didn’t think she would object if he eventually loosened the chains constraining some of his more…animalistic tendencies. 

 

But first must come the approach.  The _stalk_ , his mind supplied, the thrill of the hunt flowing through him, as if he were out in the forest silently slinking toward prey.  The only difference was that this time the prey was his wife, a fact which introduced lust to the equation, the dual sensations surging through his body with dizzying intensity.  Part of him hoped she would run, just so he could have the pleasure of chasing her down. 

 

She did not run, but she did stumble back a pace as he took his first measured, almost menacing step toward her.  His eyes widened in surprise.  Another step forward, matched by another stumble back.  His grin shifted in delight.  She was not afraid, but the scent of nervousness mixed with excitement radiating from her nearly caused him to coil his legs and pounce on her where she stood.  But he managed to resist the temptation, and was glad for it.  This was too much fun to end so quickly. 

 

Her next step back brought her to bump gently against the wall behind her.  She swallowed nervously as he continued his approach, pinned between the hard wood and the chiseled body of her lover advancing upon her with libidinous intent.  He could see the wheels turning in her head.  What had gotten into him?  And more importantly, did she care?  Perhaps she was simply too curious or captivated to dwell on it.  For when at last he drew to a halt before her, barely a forearm’s length of space between them, he could clearly see the desire churning in her fervent gaze.  They met each other’s eyes for several long moments, and more than anything else, Inuyasha was struck by the trust she placed in him.  Then she tilted her head further back, her lips parting slightly.  It was a gesture he recognized immediately.  A kiss?  She wanted him to kiss her.  The idea sounded divine; he loved kissing her.  Whether soft, hard, fiery or leisurely, he couldn’t seem to get enough of it.  But to kiss her now would be to stray back into their comfort zones, and today was about trying something new.  He would certainly kiss her eventually, but not now…not while she was expecting it.    

 

His lips quirking into a bit of a smirk, he leaned in as if to grant her silent request, only to turn his face to the side at the last instant and snake past her cheekbone to settle his mouth next to the hollow of her ear.  At the same time, he settled himself against her, applying only light pressure, but allowing all of her curves to mold to the contours of his body.  He blew gently upon the fleshy shell before him, and could feel the resulting shiver ripple through both of them.  He allowed a soft rumble to resonate within his chest, the sound passing through her physically as well as audibly.  Her breath hitched, her heartbeat spiking with anticipation.  He felt her hands press against his sides, her intent obviously to return his touch rather than push him away.  It was almost instinct which drove him to raise his growl an octave and latch onto her earlobe with his teeth, not hard enough to draw blood but certainly hard enough for her to feel it.  She gasped, and the logical part of his mind wondered if he had gone too far.  He was enjoying the dominant role, and some unnamed compulsion had urged him to punish her small disobedience.  But wasn’t this taking it too far?  He released her ear and held his breath, waiting for her reaction. 

 

She dropped her hands to her sides with a shaky breath, the nervousness in her scent swelling noticeably.  But crucially, there was no fear.  He pressed his cheek to hers and nuzzled, delighting when she returned the reassuring pressure.  Now he felt compelled to reward her trust, so he began planting feather light kisses along her jawbone, starting near her earlobe and moving toward her chin.  She sighed in bliss; he could practically hear her smile.  Slowly he worked his way from one side of her face to the other, avoiding her lips, then nibbling briefly on her opposite ear before traveling down her neck.  She tilted her head to the side to give him better access, her acceptance of her own vulnerability unwittingly heating his blood even further.  His constant rumble deepened in pleasure, as he suckled on her pulse point, occasionally brushing the very tips of his fangs against her tender flesh as she began to squirm beneath his ministrations.  He pressed himself more fully against her, allowing her to feel the effect she was having on him. 

 

Gods, her scent.  It tantalized him, beckoned him to pin her to the wall and plow into her until neither of them could stand.  But no, this was too good to end so quickly.  He felt her hands flit briefly against his sides once again before she remembered her earlier ‘punishment’ and withdrew them.  Smirking against her skin, he moved to bestow some attention to the other side of her neck while placing his hands on her shoulders, then drawing them slowly down her cloth-covered arms.  When he reached the bottom hem of the sleeves, he entwined their fingers, but instead of sweetly holding her hands, he drew them up and pinned them to the wall on either side of her head.  The increased sense of helplessness didn’t seem to bother her; her fingers gripped him tightly but she didn’t struggle, nor give any indication that she wanted him to stop what he was doing. 

 

To the contrary, her entire being urged him on, her soft sighs and moans both pleading and demanding.  He found that no matter how dominating he became, he could never quite put out her fire.  Truthfully, that realization only made him desire her more.  His breath hitched as she raised her leg, wrapping it around his thigh and running her foot seductively along the back of his calf.  Fresh sparks of sensation ripped through him at the sensual massage, the relative innocence of the touch somehow making little difference, likely due to the sheer rebelliousness of it all.  The great quandary of whether to punish or ravish paralyzed him for a moment, until he finally decided to throw thought to the wind and just do what felt right. 

 

He latched his teeth onto the sensitive juncture between her neck and shoulder, again not hard enough to draw blood.  But the sensation was enough to still her movements as she arched against him, whether from pain or pleasure he couldn’t be certain.  He withdrew his fangs then, lavishing the area with long, soothing strokes of his tongue.  Meanwhile, his hands did not remain idle.  He moved Kagome’s wrists to cross over her head, and held them against the wall with one of his larger hands.  The other snaked down her body, sampling her curves on its way to the back of her thigh, which he hitched up to his hip.  A fresh wave of damp, delectable scent washed over him from her now more exposed core, allowing him to bend his knees and nudge his hips forward, grinding his hardness against her wet heat.  And when she threw her head back in rapture, eyes squeezed tightly shut and mouth agape, he finally released a needy growl and captured her lips with his own. 

 

He swallowed her groan, devouring everything she offered, and delving deeply into her moist cavern to claim everything she did not.  He teased her, tormented her, surrendered to his passion and kissed her as he had never kissed her before.  She mewled beneath him, nearly overwhelmed, and yet her fire still burned.  She twisted her head to break free of him, then captured his lower lip, nibbling on it with her teeth even as her lips and tongue massaged the tender flesh to soothe the hurt away.  The sheer shock of this action slackened his grip on her wrists, allowing her to wrench them from his grasp.  In the next instant, she pushed off the ground with her free leg, wrapping it around his hips as well.  Her hands slapped down upon his shoulders, her entire body heaving with the effort of raising herself to tower over him, tilting his head back so she could take control of the kiss. 

 

His balance shattered by the sudden reversal, Inuyasha had to stumble back several steps in order to avoid collapsing gracelessly onto his backside.  All the while, his mind sunk into a submissive stupor, reeling from her dominating presence above him.  But unquenchable desire flickered behind his slackened eyelids, pulling him from his daze with a wave of unrepressed lust.  His hands slithered down to her ass, each claiming a pert cheek and savoring the soft, yet delightfully firm flesh.  He pulled her body down and ground himself into her heated junction, her position having left her completely exposed and utterly helpless to stop him, not that she wished to.  A shaky moan emanated from her throat, rippling through both of them as she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and pressed her body fully against him, so close that he imagined he could feel her erect nipples brushing against his bare chest, even through her clothing.  Their mouths dueled unceasingly, waging a war for dominance, power ebbing and flowing between them until finally the need for air forced Kagome to tear her lips away, exposing her vulnerable throat once more to her lover’s heated caress.  She leaned back, trusting him not to let her fall as he made love to her sweet, tender flesh.  With his balance more or less completely recovered, both figuratively and literally, the hanyou decided it was time to take his mate to bed. 

 

He carried them only somewhat unsteadily over to the futon, but she reached up to massage his ears at exactly the wrong moment, and what was intended as a graceful descent became a clumsy tumble instead.  He managed to cushion her fall, but his hips lurched forward uncontrollably, driving his engorged member hard against her sodden core.  They groaned as one, their eyes squeezing shut in rapture even as their lips twisted into matching grimaces.  Whatever discomfort there was quickly faded out of existence as they rocked their hips together, starting gently and then intensifying as he sensed the rapid approach of his release.  The temptation to continue thrusting against her until both of them climaxed nearly defeated him, but he shook himself free of it.  This was _far_ too good to end so quickly.  And they both had way too many clothes on. 

 

With a regretful snarl, he shoved hard against the floor with his arms, driving himself up into a kneeling position, a profound chill enveloping his entire body at the loss of her warmth.  But his ears perked to attention at her needy whine, his amber eyes glowing in amazement at the way her hips continued to gyrate for a few moments even after his departure.  Her eyes slid sluggishly open, the lids heavy with the pleasure wracking her body.  Inuyasha gulped, praying this wasn’t a dream.  She gazed up at him, infinite love and all-consuming desire smoldering in her dark depths.  Her raven locks splayed out beneath her, giving her an almost ethereal glow.  Her chest heaved, driving much-needed air rapidly past her parted lips, beautifully swollen from his kisses.  She was a goddess.  And she was his. 

 

He reached out hesitantly, almost afraid to mar perfection.  She must have realized his intentions, for she brought her hands to the bow at her waist and began to untie it.  His fingers wrapped gently around hers, stilling her movements, his eyes conveying a silent request.  She smiled warmly, her cheeks still pinking slightly in shyness even after all they had experienced this afternoon, and dropped her arms to her sides.  Inuyasha swallowed in nervousness, then began undoing the bow at her waist with moderately shaking fingers.  That accomplished, he loosened the waistline of her long, pleated hakama and slid it down her legs, with Kagome raising her hips in assistance.  He folded the garment carefully and set it aside, the move as much designed to give him a chance to regain his fragile composure as it was a gesture of consideration. 

 

When he felt confident enough to look up again, he tried to ignore the sight of her long, shapely legs revealed by the thigh-length hakui concealing her torso.  He unfastened the ties and almost reverently pulled apart the folds of the garment, doing the same with the thin hadagi she wore underneath, feeling as though he was unwrapping a precious gift all the while.  This revealed an enticing expanse of milky white skin, broken only by the cloth bindings she wore around her breasts and pelvis, both resembling the modern undergarments she was used to.  Licking his suddenly dry lips, he helped her lean up on her elbows so he could carefully divest her of the last of her clothing.  Finally he pulled off her socks, and sat back on his heels to take in the divine vision laid out before him. 

 

He swallowed, both nervousness and hunger swirling in his amber orbs as he studied her, fully bared to his gaze.  It was a sight which had become familiar, yet somehow it felt as though he was seeing her for the very first time.  His gaze trailed languidly over her legs, held loosely together and curled slightly off to the side for modesty’s sake.  He lingered at her hips, which narrowed to a slim waist before swelling into her bosom.  Finally he arrived at her beautiful face, her lips quirked into a shy, welcoming smile, her eyes aglow with simmering arousal.  She raised her arms toward him, beckoning him to join her, and he found himself powerless to resist.  He approached her silently, his every move the lithe, graceful advance of a hunter, and her eyes widened with surprise and excitement as she realized that he had not abandoned his earlier demeanor.  To the contrary, with his heated blood coursing through his veins, his desire was more potent than ever. 

 

He kissed her fiercely, picking up where they had left off before tumbling to the futon.  After getting over her initial surprise, Kagome responded in earnest, resuming the battle for dominance which had waged ever since she entered the hut.  Her resistance faltered quickly, as he nibbled on her lower lip, then delved deeply into her mouth once again to tease and caress her tongue.  But she wrapped her arms around his neck and used the leverage to raise herself up, pressing her torso insistently against his own.  His first thought was to bear her back down to the futon, then shower his attentions on her breasts, which is what she was probably anticipating.  It was an appealing notion.  He loved her breasts.  He loved how flawlessly formed they were, how perfectly they fit into his hands.  He loved that he was the only man who enjoyed the opportunity to appreciate them, thanks to the conservative cut of her miko robes.  Most of all, he loved how responsive Kagome was when he touched them, kissed them, suckled them.  But that was their comfort zone, and today was about something new.  He had started out with the objective of driving her mad with passion, and he fully intended to accomplish that goal.  Just not in the way she was expecting. 

 

He wrapped his right arm around her back, supporting their combined weight with his left hand as he clutched her to him.  Gradually he softened his kiss, soothing her lips until the grip of her arms around his neck slackened.  Eventually he lowered her back to the futon, but her arms remained loosely draped over his shoulders, as though unwilling to let him move too far away.  Gods, he loved this woman.  He smiled down at her, wordlessly conveying exactly that, before his lips quirked into something of a grin and he turned his head to place a tender kiss to her knuckles.  Struck by sudden inspiration, and curious about how she would react, he kissed her again, in almost the same spot.  He continued to trail kisses down to her elbow and back up again, all the while using both hands to massage her entire arm, from wrist to shoulder.  Kagome closed her eyes with a soft sigh, relaxing under his ministrations.  But as he began to bring his teeth and tongue into play, and as his claws began to trace delicate trails along her skin, her demeanor gradually changed.  Her heartbeat quickened, then spiked further when he discovered the sensitive area on the inside of her elbow.  She bit her lower lip, her breath hitching as he licked and suckled the tender flesh, inducing shivers which started at her elbow before vibrating through the rest of her.  He soon switched to her other arm, opening in soothing fashion but quickly moving on to more stimulating caresses.  Out of the corner of his eye he observed her legs shifting slightly, as she unconsciously rubbed her thighs together.  The sight was as encouraging as it was arousing. 

 

He sensed her body shifting slightly, and reacted in time to catch her free hand as it reached for his ear.  His eyes flashed as he growled down at her, her wrist trapped in an unbreakable, yet painless grip.  She blinked, as though attempting to snap out of a light daze, only now realizing that she had once again broken the rules of their little game.  The observation made him smile, inspiring a renewed surge of confidence, so he decided to go easy on her.  He took one of her rebellious fingers into his mouth and nipped it lightly, then suckled each of the digits in turn, running them gently over his teeth without causing pain.  After a few parting kisses to her palm, he decided to move on.  She had reached for his ear because she wanted more than he was giving her, and he wouldn’t keep her waiting. 

 

She sucked in a deep breath as he lowered his head to her breasts.  For several moments he simply stared, enjoying the intimate view of her pert mounds as they rose and fell with her breathing, occasionally quivering with expectation.  He placed his lips mere centimeters from her nipple and exhaled, allowing his heated breath to cascade over the erect bud.  Her soft sigh turned into a choked gasp as he pursed his lips and blew a cooling rush of air, causing her nipple to harden even further.  Encouraged, he continued to tease her in this way, alternating breasts and temperatures, but never touching her.  He couldn’t tell from her gasps and groans whether she loved this or hated it.  Perhaps she herself didn’t even know.  Finally she arched her back, thrusting her breasts toward him in a silent plea.  He was once again tempted to give in, but the thrill of novelty drove him to move on.  Her face fell as he withdrew to settle at her feet, but he had no intention of letting her feel disappointed for long. 

 

Lifting her left leg in his hands, he began placing kisses from her ankle to her knee, the approach similar to the one he had employed on her arms.  There was a certain sense of urgency in his movements, however, for he sensed that both of their patience was starting to wear.  This was the primary reason he ignored her feet, though he vowed to explore fully whether she liked having them touched another day.  For now, he devoted himself to the soft skin of her legs, stroking with his palms and teasing with his claws as his lips worked their way toward her moist junction.  Gods, her scent.  It curled around him, drew him inexorably toward the place where she most craved his touch, even as he suckled the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh.  It took everything he had to pull back and begin his veneration all over again on her other leg.  But he couldn’t stay away for long.  Soon he found himself once again worshiping her inner thigh, his tongue laving her skin even as the proximity to her center threatened to drive him insane.  Her scent filled him, consumed him, so he could think of nothing else.  By this time Kagome’s hands were fisted in the bedding, and when she gave a loud moan and an insistent buck of her hips, the last thread of his patience finally snapped. 

 

At last he turned to face her fully, placing his hands beneath her knees and slowly raising her legs so they folded above her, spreading her thighs and exposing her completely to his gaze.  He couldn’t help but stare.  Sure, he had seen this part of her before.  But he had always been too shy to really look, to study, to learn every centimeter as he knew every centimeter of her face.  But beneath the wonder burned a desire which was too powerful to ignore, especially after  her hips gyrated subconsciously, revealing that she was just as impatient as he.  She cried out in delight as he blew gently on her sodden flesh, her legs quivering uncontrollably.  He repeated the feathery caress until he felt that her fingers might tear the bedding, and every breath she took was broken by a moan or gasp. 

 

Finally he paused, inhaling deeply, his eyes nearly rolling back in his head as he filled his entire being with her intoxicating scent.  And at long last, he was forced to confront a hidden desire.  Was he crazy for wanting to taste her so badly?  He had wanted to for so long, but had always been afraid to ask.  He had no education in the art of lovemaking, and had never accepted any of Miroku’s offers of advice.  Making love was something that simply seemed too private and special to talk about with anyone else.  So instead of asking anyone, especially Kagome, about whether his desire was weird, he’d held his tongue—quite literally.  But he couldn’t do it anymore; today, he would find out for sure.  He lifted his head and locked his gaze with hers, licking his lips meaningfully.  Her heavy-lidded eyes widened slightly in understanding, but though there was nervousness in her expression, one emotion dominated all others.  Anticipation.  A surge of pure electricity shot through him, an anxious thrill which made him feel like the luckiest man to ever live.  His wife had actually given him permission to taste her, to perhaps even _devour_ her, and he would not hold back for another second.  Leaning down, he placed his tongue on the bottom of her slit and gave her entire core a long, slow lick. 

 

She erupted in a full-body shudder, her hips bucking as a strangled cry escaped her lips.  Inuyasha pulled back in surprise, observing the aftermath of that one caress as her lungs heaved, the aftershocks rippling through her.  The aftershocks of…her orgasm?  He had seen her orgasm enough to be fairly confident in the recognition.  It had been a small one, to be sure, but quite intense.  He hadn’t expected her to climax so soon, but perhaps every stimulation which he had bombarded her senses with this afternoon had built up to leave her on the brink of completion.  His own body flooded with warmth, a feeling of power which rather than stoking his ego, only made him want to continue tasting her.  He met her gaze and found her wanting the same thing.  He would not deny them. 

 

Gods, her taste.  A mysterious elixir, it somehow managed to be sweet and tangy at the same time.  He lapped her up like a starving man, as though she was the only thing that could sustain him.  He spent several long moments simply satisfying his craving before finally turning to the pursuit of pleasure.  He shifted to the side, stroking her outer lips with his tongue, his intent to tease rather than devour.  After waiting so long for this opportunity, he was in no hurry to finish.  He kept every movement slow and languid, wanting her to feel how he was savoring every moment.  He moved leisurely from side to side, tasting and exploring, listening as her body told him what she liked, her soft vocalizations music to his ears.  Eventually he settled against her center, gently prodding her opening with his tongue.  She sighed and mumbled something incoherent as it slipped inside, shallowly at first and then a little deeper.  She began to roll her hips in time with his measured, undulating movements, almost as if they were in the middle of an especially tender session of lovemaking. 

 

Finally she pulled her hips back slightly, which he took as a signal that she wanted something different.  Not quite knowing what to do next, he widened his tongue and placed it against her slit, moving it only marginally as he waited for a sign.  After a moment she started to roll her hips, so he followed her lead and set his tongue on an unhurried, circular course.  They settled into a rhythm quickly, one which had Kagome’s excitement spiking.  He could definitely tell that she was heading in the right direction now, her breathing becoming more audible and less steady.  Her exhales seemed to catch in her throat whenever he brushed against the hardening nub of pleasure north of her slit, the contact purely accidental at first, then quite purposeful.  He knew from experience that this was a sensitive spot, and had some idea of what worked and didn’t work when touching it. 

 

He changed things up suddenly, turning his circle into what those with modern sensibilities might recognize as a figure eight pattern, with the top half edging carefully around her clit.  It must have caught her by surprise, but she didn’t mind one bit if her deep, broken moan was any indication.  Gradually he stepped up his efforts, each new stimulation cautiously commenced, his sensitive ears attuned to any sign of discomfort, the nonexistence of which served as a constant source of relief.  Eventually he found himself spending most of his time at her clit, only occasionally delving south to taste the rest of her. 

 

The new approach had the added benefit of placing his eyes in perfect position to watch her, as she writhed under his ministrations, her body shifting constantly, her head turning subconsciously from side to side.  Her hands couldn’t seem to stay in the same place for more than a few moments.  Several times they journeyed to rest on her stomach, then up to clench in her hair or hover over her lips to muffle a groan.  But they always returned to the clutch tightly at the bedding beneath her, as though she was desperately attempting to hold on for the ride.  Eventually, as her body began to quake, as her shattered breathing and ragged moans conveyed how close she was, her hands found their way to her own breasts.  Even as she squeezed and massaged the tender globes, her thumbs and forefingers latched onto her nipples and pinched them, the extra stimulation causing her head to roll back, her mouth falling open in rapture.  The sight sent a surge of deep male pride and longing surging through Inuyasha, and he found he couldn’t suppress his pleasured growl even if he tried.  The resulting vibration passed through his tongue and into his lover’s most sensitive flesh. 

 

Kagome’s entire body went rigid, bucking off the futon as her lungs seized, as seemingly every muscle in her body spasmed uncontrollably.  Through her orgasm, he did his best to keep his tongue exactly where it was, seeking to prolong her high.  When she descended enough to resume breathing again, her breathy moan caused his eyes to widen.  Unless his ears were deceiving him, it didn’t sound like she was finished.  It sounded like she wanted more.  Experimentally he delved down, licking all the way to the bottom of her core before returning to her clit.  She shuddered and gasped, rolling her hips in encouragement, leaving no doubt as to the veracity of his observations, despite his lingering disbelief.  Multiple orgasms was something she had never been able to achieve with him.  Hell, he hadn’t even known it was possible.  But Kagome’s body seemed to know otherwise, and he’d be damned if he was going to stop before she wanted him to. 

 

It didn’t take long to build her back up again, now that he had some idea what he was doing.  He resumed his rhythmic movements, applying more pressure than teasing, interspersed with vibrating growls for extra effect.  Within a couple minutes, her body seized again and she tumbled over the edge with a strangled moan.  And then she was lost, soaring and plunging through the peaks of her highs, one after another until she finally shoved him away, rolling onto her side and curling into a ball.  Under most circumstances, he would take this to mean that he’d done something wrong, but that was obviously not the case here.  What he’d been doing had simply been so _right_ that she couldn’t take it anymore. 

 

He leaned back on his heels, watching as she shuddered through the aftershocks of her pleasure.  A toothy smirk tried to work its way onto his lips, but couldn’t quite take hold.  Not when his cock was harder than it had ever been, almost painfully so.  Not when all he wanted to do was turn her over and plow her into the futon.  And especially not when he was struggling to wait for her to be ready for him, for her chest to stop heaving and her body to stop trembling so strongly.  This was still about her, and he could still ruin it by being stupid.  Instead he lurched to his feet, figuring the extra distance might help.  Not so much; all it did was give him a better view.  Her scent filled the entire room, an invisible temptress, luscious and beguiling.  He would need to leave the hut to escape its charms, but he doubted his feet would move from this spot even if he wanted them to. 

 

At last she relaxed, rolling over onto her back, her legs held loosely together once more with her knees slightly elevated.  Her eyes were still somewhat glazed over when she first opened them, and were still clearing as she raised her head to look for him.  They widened as she found him, her gaze drifting over his torso once more before lingering on the massive tent in his hakama, his straining cock clearly visible even through the baggy fabric.  Finally, she raised her eyes to his, a spark of delight exploding in his head as he noticed that they seemed a shade darker than usual, as though her normal chocolate had turned molten.  They stared at each other for a moment, and then she cocked her head slightly to the side, a subtle smile gracing her features.  It was though she was asking him a very good question which for the life of him he couldn’t remember the answer to.  _What are you doing standing all the way over there?_  

 

The moment he stopped repressing his lust, his hunger blossomed back to life, along with a newfound swagger which was fragile but real all the same.  He made a show of dragging his fingers along his chin, then licking them clean of her lingering essence one at a time, closing his eyes in rapture as though he had never tasted anything sweeter.  When he opened them he found her leaning up on her elbows, thoroughly enjoying the spectacle, and clearly expecting more.  He was only too happy to oblige.  One at a time, he turned each leg to the side and raised his foot so he could untie the fabric gathered around his ankle without leaning down.  Superhuman balance and a hunter’s grace allowed him to accomplish this without a single wobble, and without breaking eye contact with his waiting mate.  Next he unfastened his hakama and let it drop to his ankles, leaving him clad only in a fundoshi, which he unwrapped and flung across the room with an exaggerated flourish.  His mate clearly liked what she saw, but they were both ready for the purely visual aspect of the show to be over.  And this time when she raised her arms and beckoned him to join her, he practically pounced at the opportunity. 

 

He entered her with a growl of repressed desire, more roughly than he intended, causing her to hiss softly beneath him.  Even with his rational mind clouded by lust, the sound reached him.  He held himself still and nuzzled her cheek in apology, but her only response was to wrap her ankles around his backside and buck her hips, drawing him deeper inside her.  A deep rumble pulsed through his chest, his eyes flashing, a hint of red bleeding into his golden orbs.  It was subtle, this change within him.  He was himself, yet somehow more alive, inexplicably attuned to his mate and everything about her.  If Kagome noticed, she showed no fear.  Instead, she reached up to caress his cheek, then cupped the back of his neck with her hands.  Then she dragged him down for a searing kiss, her message abundantly clear.  _Let go, Inuyasha.  I want you.  All of you._  

 

The snarl which escaped him then was passion incarnate, wild lust tempered by a mortal heart.  He withdrew and resheathed himself within her depths in one smooth motion, drawing a pleasured gasp from his mate.  He swiftly built up a rapid rhythm, pounding into her unrelentingly.  She clung to him, gasping and groaning, their heavy breaths mingling in the scant space between them.  She was so hot, so tight, and so wet from her earlier climaxes.  It was probably the latter which allowed her to handle this pace without discomfort. 

 

_Take her as an Inu._   Instinctively he shook his head against that mysterious whisper, but immediately questioned his decision.  It was yet another thing he’d always wanted to try, but as with tasting her, he’d been afraid to ask.  But given how well this afternoon had gone, and with her every vocalization urging him to go faster, harder, he decided that being afraid of asking Kagome anything was stupid.  He simply wasn’t going to allow himself to fall into that habit anymore. 

 

She groaned in dismay as he pulled away from her, but quickly caught on to his insistent nudging to the side of her leg.  Without any hesitation, she rolled over onto her hands and knees and presented herself to him in true Inu fashion, as though he wasn’t the only one who had thought about this before.  His jaw dropped, his libido temporarily shocked into a complete standstill.  He took a moment to admire her beautiful ass, reaching out to lovingly palm those perfect cheeks.  But when she cast a sultry glance over her shoulder and rolled her hips invitingly, whatever patience he’d recovered was immediately scattered to the winds. 

 

As he sank slowly into her humid depths, penetrating more deeply than ever before, her pleasured moans mingling with his own, Inuyasha knew that this would not be the last time they made love in this position.  He began moving at a moderate tempo, gradually picking up speed.  Kagome pressed back to meet his every thrust, wordlessly encouraging him to let slip every thread of self-control, to truly let himself go.  He growled, thrusting harder, yet still she matched him.  Finally she tossed her head back with a breathless moan, causing her hair to flow like a curtain along her back, and the last thread of his control snapped.  He snarled, thrusting at a pace which she could no longer match.  Instead she leaned forward on her elbows, resting her forearms against the futon and gripping the fabric tightly in both hands as she held on for the ride.  Grunts and growls tore from him, the sounds more animal than man, but still she panted erotically beneath him, her sweet, sensual vocalizations forming the most exquisite harmony. 

 

He didn’t last long at that tempo.  His orgasm came upon him suddenly, overwhelmingly, with barely any warning.  With a guttural cry he thrust within her one last time and held himself there, her inner walls fluttering and clenching around him as he emptied himself deep inside her.  He gritted his teeth as tendrils of lightning burst through his brain, his entire body shuddering with release as his vision blurred. 

 

When his awareness returned in what he assumed to be a few moments later, he found himself lying on his side, spooning his mate, his softening cock still held securely within her.  He shifted his hips to separate them, then flopped onto his back, staring dazedly up at the ceiling.  Kagome rolled over and nestled herself into his side, throwing her leg over his.  He gladly stretched out his arm so she could pillow herself comfortably against his chest.  For several minutes they simply lay together bonelessly as their heavy breathing gradually lightened.  He listened as their racing heartbeats slowly decelerated, an amazed smile working its way over his features.  _Wow…_

 

His smile vanished abruptly, as a stubborn seed of doubt germinated within his chest.  Had he taken it too far?  Kagome had seemed into it, but he couldn’t be sure.  Had he been too rough?  Raising his head, he brushed aside a few strands of hair which were sticking to her forehead, his eyes reflecting a question to which he suddenly dreaded the answer.  _Are you all right?_   She glanced up at him and met his gaze for a moment, then grinned, her eyes shining with amusement, as though she thought he was being silly.  Perhaps he was, for he felt foolish for posing his silent question, now that he had the answer.  _More than all right._   Gods, he loved this woman.  Relieved, he leaned in and kissed her softly, their movements tender, each treasuring the warmth which had nothing to do with lust and everything to do with what had truly drawn them together in the first place.  It was sweet, a kiss of lovers, of mates, of equals.  Afterward they leaned their foreheads together, eyes closed, as they savored the rest of the afterglow. 

 

Kagome shattered the peace with a huge yawn, prompting Inuyasha’s lips to quirk into a smirk which revealed one of his fangs, his eyes dancing in amusement.  _All tuckered out, are we?_   Kagome glanced at him and rolled her eyes, briefly sticking her tongue out at him.  Then she cuddled herself against his chest once more, her fingers absently massaging the muscles of his abdomen as she drifted off to sleep.  Inuyasha covered them with the blanket, but did not join her in slumber.  He wasn’t that tired, though he was sure that was solely thanks to his hanyou heritage.  Besides, the inside of their home smelled too fantastic right now to fall asleep and miss out on the chance to savor it, Kagome’s currently relaxed scent mingling with their lingering arousal to create quite the olfactory experience.  When she woke up, perhaps she would want to make love again?  Man, when did he become such a horny dog?  He couldn’t say for sure, but it must have been sometime after he pinned her to the wall.  Not that he wished for a repeat performance.  He didn’t want to make love like that every time or even close to it.  But every once in a while…when both of them were looking for something different…

 

He let Kagome sleep for a couple hours, until the sky outside began to darken.  But she probably hadn’t eaten much since breakfast, and he didn’t want her to go to bed for the night without some food in her stomach.  He roused her with a gentle hand tracing circles on her back.  She shifted, stretching her spine and limbs, then looked up at him, her expression somewhat drowsy but rapidly clearing.  Her stomach suddenly growled, causing her cheeks to pink slightly.  Smiling, he moved to rise and fix them something to eat.  He made it as far as sitting up on his backside before he was grabbed by the shoulder and shoved roughly back to the futon. 

 

Inuyasha gulped.  So Kagome was indeed hungry…just not in the way he’d anticipated.  That scintillating realization left him paralyzed, and unable to suppress the shudder which rippled down his spine.  She loomed over him, still gloriously bare, her sly smile indicating mischief and the glow in her eyes promising it would be of the best kind.  He saw shyness also, but it was overwhelmed by burgeoning passion.  He swallowed nervously, his skin heating, his nerves coming alive at the thought of what was about to happen.  He really should have known that Kagome wouldn’t take being dominated without responding in kind.  For turnabout was fair play, and it was obvious that his mate intended for him to be the prey this time. 

 

Somehow, he didn’t think he would mind. 

 

 

The End?


End file.
